


【禁岛少年】14

by shenbingyou



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenbingyou/pseuds/shenbingyou





	【禁岛少年】14

港岛恢复平静后的第一个月，政府开始倡导全民普法活动，期间实行宵禁制度，十二点后不准在街头游荡。一开始民众私下里怨声载道，但在几个胆大的发现凌晨街头有黑帮成员活动后，大家才终于醒悟过来：原来港岛的白天属于政法部门，而夜晚属于社会帮派。  
所幸这惶惶不安在一个月后得到了缓解，红合会准会长周震南在与其他帮派街头谈判时被一枪爆头，目前生死不明，新会长姚琛原本是个无名小卒，恰逢红合会群龙无首，侥幸登高上位。如此看来红合会气数已尽，不用警方出手，内部便已瓦解殆亡。  
但事实真的是这样吗？

******  
赵磊推开房门时周震南正坐在床上吃剥好的石榴，红红白白的果籽被他吐在花型玻璃碗里，听见动静他抬起头，朝赵磊笑了笑。  
“我打算出去旅游了。”赵磊坐到床边。  
“去多久？”周震南问。  
“不知道，可能很快回来，也可能不回来。”  
“别啊，小琛哥才刚上手会里事务，还有很多都忙不过来呢。”  
赵磊伸手揉了揉他的头发，“你说你辛辛苦苦绸缪半天，难道就是为了把他困在身边？”  
“也不全是。”周震南眨眨眼  
赵磊收回手，“那你打算装多久？”  
“我也不知道啊，可能一年两年，也可能一辈子。”  
“你呀。”赵磊笑着摇摇头。  
他起身望向落地窗外，海鸟从水面掠过，飞向更远的天边。曾几何时他也是怀揣满满的野心，想飞到天那边去，所以他选择私下和周震南结盟，先利用焉栩嘉扳倒张颜齐，再把徐一宁和焉栩嘉一同击杀。可他错信了自己的野心，所有事情办成后他反而感到巨大的空虚，原来他一直追寻的不过是自由，他被红合会这张网困了太久，差点迷失自我。  
“周震南，你好自为之吧。”丢下这句话后他转身出了房门。  
“你也是。”门内的周震南细眼微笑。  
一盆石榴终于吃完，他仰头倚在靠枕上。  
“好累啊……”他缓缓闭上眼，三年来他费劲心思下了这一盘大棋，表面顺从父亲老鬼，接着又假意投靠张颜齐，私底再联系焉栩嘉，最后利用姚琛引出其父母势力，他靠着完全不符年龄的智谋将所有人玩弄于股掌之中，如今还联合赵磊做出一场中枪失忆的假戏码。  
他在心里问自己：你满意了吗？  
嗯，大概是满意了吧。  
他非常清楚赵磊内心出现的空虚感，因为他也迷茫过，但他停不下来——母亲去世前告诉过他一个天大的秘密，他并不是老鬼的亲儿子，他的生父，名叫张远，是港岛警局的一名警员。但这个秘密不能被任何人知道，否则漩涡内的人都得付出生命代价。  
当时他便答应母亲，绝对不会伤害生父的性命，为此他只能干掉所有威胁者，也只有他本人站上权利巅峰，才能掌控全局。至于他的小琛哥……在知道小琛哥身世的第一时间，他就做好了准备和计划，试问如何在深陷泥潭时去爱一个人？答案就是把对方拖下来一起。  
他承认自己自私自利又无耻，但没关系，全都没关系，利用也好、欺骗也好、装失忆也好，只要能把姚琛留在身边，他愿意使尽手段。  
“南南。”  
门在这时开了，姚琛略带倦意地走进来。  
“今天有乖吗？”  
周震南露出孩子般无邪纯真的表情，“有啊，就是很想你。”  
“你呀，真的是……”姚琛俯身吻了吻他微凉的嘴唇。  
风吹起窗帘飘飘扬扬，光影交叠，落在床上缠绵的两个人身上。  
故事的最终已没必要区分对错了，结局既已定，万事如尘埃。

******  
刘也在张远局长告诉他调职申请成功前提出了辞职，人人替他惋惜，但他却说已做好的决定不会改变。  
他买了张远程车票，打算去一个陌生而遥远的城市。出发前戴景耀和陆思恒都来送他，三个人坐在挤挤攘攘的候车室，说一些无关紧要的闲话。  
“听说那边的人都不爱吃米饭，主食要么是大白馒头，要么是清水挂面。”戴景耀一副担忧的表情，“你肠胃不好，受得了吗？”  
“嗯。”刘也心不在焉地点头。  
这时广播里放去往某某城市的列车开始检票了，刘也“腾”地站起来，行李箱都被他撞倒在地。  
“唉，这么激动干嘛，又不是不回来了，大不了我和思恒没事就去看你好了。”戴景耀弯腰扶起箱子，交到刘也手里。  
“一路顺风。”陆思恒拍了拍他的肩。  
“我走了。”刘也拖着行李箱跟上大部队，戴景耀和陆思恒目送他一直走进检票口内。  
“我好不放心他啊……”戴景耀说着红了眼眶。  
“他会没事的，只是需要缓一缓。”陆思恒道，“好了，我们也走吧。”  
回去的路上经过一家商店，玻璃窗里的货架上放满太阳花玩具，陆思恒把车停在路边，跟戴景耀打个招呼就下车朝店门走去。  
十分钟后坐在车里的戴景耀看着陆思恒手捧太阳花玩具走出来，顿时一阵心酸，他隐约知道陆思恒的事，但不敢细问。  
“过路口把我放下就行了，我要去那里一家酒吧应聘。”戴景耀随口扯个谎。  
“好。”陆思恒便也没多说。  
车子如约停在酒吧前，放下戴景耀后陆思恒就调头开往了最近的公墓。  
他费了很大的劲才把夏之光和彭楚粤葬在一起，墓碑上没有刻字，来看望他们的也只有陆思恒自己。也许等有一天他也死去了，就再没人知道这两块无名墓碑下葬着谁了。  
“夏之光，我来看你了。”陆思恒把太阳花玩具放在墓碑前，“彭楚粤，麻烦你了，在那边还要照顾他。”  
空旷的墓地里，呢喃细语随风飘散。  
爱人可以死去，爱情却永远存活。  
哪怕你我隔着阴阳，哪怕世上无人知晓。  
都没关系，都没关系……

******  
天色再次亮起时刘也抵达了目的地，他循着地址找到在网上租的房子，是一间破旧的农村小屋，价格极其优惠，房主恨不得把屋子送给他。  
其实刘也压根不在意住得怎样，他在意的是隔壁邻居——档案里显示的、高嘉朗留在老家的父母亲。  
他随便整顿好行李后，就带着东西敲响了隔壁的木门。  
一听到他是警察，高父高母表现得十分惊恐，毕竟村里人人知道他们儿子混黑社会，但随后刘也拿出了证书和勋章，告诉他们高嘉朗并不是坏人，而是人民的英雄，是警局的骄傲。  
高父高母捧着那冰冷的荣耀嚎啕大哭，刘也跟着他们一起哭，边哭边说以后我就是你们的儿子，我来赡养你们安度晚年。  
可能、大概，爱一个人就是把他的父母当成自己的父母，把他曾经的生活当成自己的生活，他要替高嘉朗走完余下的一生，在无尽回忆里缅怀他们短暂的相遇和长久的别离。  
这，就是所有故事的结局。


End file.
